Una nueva invasión
by EGGY Marcos
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a la playa para invadir a los humanos por contaminar los mares y matar parte de la población marina, tal vez sola no pueda conseguirlo, pero tratara de convencer a ika de invadir a los humanos. todos los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, yo solo cree el personaje sakura (respectivos créditos al creador de la imagen). gracias por leer, hasta luego


noticias: paises del mundo se están armando.

reportera: algunos buques de guerra están siendo unidos misteriosamente se cree que algún ejército se encuentra atacándolos en secreto, todos los países se encuentran en alerta, dispuestos a comenzar una guerra, gente atemorizada por dichos sucesos, esperemos que dichos lideres reconsideren el hecho que una guerra solo deja daños.

ika: que aburrido por culpa de estas noticias quitan mis animes favoritos. decía al cambiar de canal

noticias: sin tripulantes

reportera: varios barcos pesqueros se han encontrado navegado a la deriva sin tripulación, y cada vez son más, especialistas aún se preguntan la razón…

ika: porque solo hay noticias, no puedo ver el anime. se quejaba al apagar la televisión

eiko: igual no tienes tiempo para ver la tele en estos momentos, tenemos que ir a la casa de playa.

~tras llegar a la playa~

ika: hoy hay mucha gente. dijo deprimida.

eiko: buenos días goro.

goro: que tal chicas, al parecer hoy será un dia muy atareado.

ika: odio los días con mucha gente.

eiko: no te quejes, tenemos que abrir el puesto, nos vemos luego goro. dijo al despedirse.

~tiempo despues~

ika: por dios como es que hay tanta gente. decia mientras servia los platos con sus tentáculos.

eiko: chizuru no se queja a pesar que ella es la que esta cocinando.

ika: es por eso que odio los días soleados.

eiko: pues según el pronóstico estará así hasta la próxima semana.

ika: ¡porque a mi!

ika: soy yo o se está obscureciendo el cielo

eiko: ponte a trabajar. dijo al darle una palmada en la cabeza.

takeru: es cierto hermana, está comenzando a llover

takeru: la gente se está saliendo del agua, se van muchos.

ika: es cierto ya casi no queda gente.

eiko: aunque muchos se refugian de la lluvia aquí.

ika: [cae un rayo en el mar cerca de la costa] ¡wow! nunca había visto esto.

takeru: ¡es sorprendente!

eiko: y esa chica esta saliendo del mar, ¿estará bien? dijo preocupada

ika: tranquila ya va goro a ayudarla.

takaru: chicas deberían ver…

ika y eiko: ¡lo está golpeando! gritaron al voltea

takeru: [temeroso]chicas… se esta acercando…

eiko: tranquilos chicos nadie ataca goro, a no ser que quieran recibir una golpiza por parte de chizuru

eiko: [al ver salir a chizuru] de hecho ahí va, ella es muy fuerte no creo que la deje pasar.

{en la orilla de la playa}

chizuru: chica quien te crees, como puedes golpear a un salvavidas que trato de ayudarte.

¿?: tranquila, no lo mate, pude hacerlo si quisiera, aunque no me apetecía… ahorita. [risa]

chizuru: no dejare que hables asi, creo que necesitas ser reprendida.

¿?: y bien, crees poder tu sola, o traerás media humanidad para entretenerme un rato.

chizuru: "esta chica se ve algo rara, demasiado confiada, como si albergara mucho poder"

¿?: y bien, empiezas tu o quieres que yo comience con el primer golpe… aunque más bien sería el primer y único.

chizuru: ¡cállate! dijo tirar una pata en un costado

¿?: crees que puedes sorprenderme con eso, que patético. dijo al cubrirse.

¿?: no sabes contra quien estas peleando verdad.

chizuru: ¡arrogante! grito mientras golpeaba varios puntos, aunque era inútil ya que siempre se cubría.

¿?: debo admitirlo tienes coraje, al menos ya duraste mas que ese tipo dijo mientras apuntaba a goro.

chizuru: no te preocupes goro, yo la reprendere. dijo al verlo levantarse.

¿?: vamos, has hecho tantos golpes y ninguno lo puedes acertar. dijo burlándose

chizuru: pero es mejor a solo esquivar, cobarde.

¿?: bien, entonces terminare con esto. dijo mientras alzaba su cabello.

chizuru: como no pude darme cuenta antes, son tentáculos. dijo al verla.

¿?:ya decía yo que tenías mucho coraje como para saber la realidad. dijo con una sonrisa

chizuru: eso no importa, ya he vencido a una como tu.

¿?: ¿a una? ¡fuiste tu! te hare pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho. dijo al atarle cada extremidad con sus tentáculos.

goro: no creo que ese dia sea hoy chica. dijo al golpear a la chica por la espalda.

¿?:mi misión es destruir esta ciudad como escarmiento por contaminar los mares, pero el encontrar a la causante de la muerte de mi compañera. dijo al ser interrumpida por goro

goro: no te dejare que hagas algo asi. dijo al someterla contra el suelo.

¿?: tu no puedes evitar mi venganza. dijo mientras envolvía a goro con sus tentáculos.

chizuru: suéltalo. dijo mientras golpeaba a la chica.

¿?: debo admitir que tus golpes son muy fuertes, ¡pero mereces morir!. dijo al soltar a goro y atacarla

se encontraba chizuru saltando para esquivar los ataques de los tentáculos de la chica, mientras ella se reia diciendo: en cualquier momento te cansaras, yo podría estar haciendo esto todo el dia.

goro: ataquemos los dos, no podrá contra ambos. dijo al atacarla.

ahora la chica se encontraba en desventaja, pero aun podia esquivar los golpes de goro y seguir atacando a chizuru quien constantemente tenía que esquivar los golpes que aterrizaban en la arena y producían que nadie pudiera ver, era como un combate con neblina,

ika: no se preocupen yo les ayudare. dijo mientras comenzaba a atacar a la chica.

chizuru y goro: tardaste mucho. decían mientras tomaban acciones más ofensivas

¿?: pueden traer todos los quieran aun asi perderán.

empezaban una batalla donde los tentáculos de ambas chicas, se golpeaban, mientras que las manos de la chica eran para defenderse de goro, dejando camino libre para que chizuru pudiera golpearla directamente, tras una fuerte patada la chica quedo tendida en el suelo.

¿?: no me rendiré tan fácil. decia al tratar de levantarse.

¿?: "es inútil no puedo luchar asi" bien que esperan… me rindo, mátenme, fue un error tratar de invadir este lugar cuando no estaba en mi 100%.

¿?: "esa chica, es mi excompañera, ahora pelea del lado de los humanos, es la razón por la que perdi" pensó al ver a ika tras haberse despejado la niebla.

¿?:al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, antes de que me mates.

chizuru: él es goro, ella ika y yo soy chizuru.

¿?:yo soy sakura fue un placer el tener mi última batalla contra ustedes.

chizuru: quiero que regreses al mar, y que le digas a quien te dio la misión de invadirnos que ya estamos tomando medidas para cuidar los mares, no es necesario invadirnos.

sakura: estas segura, te arrepentirás de no haberme matado. decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el mar.

sakura: esto no es lo último que sabrán de mí. dijo antes de que cayera un rayo y se fuera.

~EN EL FONDO DEL MAR~

sakura: no se preocupen, pagaran todas las muertes que nos causaron, solo tengo que recuperar toda mi fuerza y recuperar a mi compañera, asi ningún ejercito podrá pararnos. decía mientras veía tristemente un arrecife donde alguna vez vivieron sus familiares.

continuara...

hola… espero y les haya gustado, esta idea se me ocurrio hace ya tiempo aunque no la había desarrollado, a decir verdad aun me quedo con algo de disgusto, pero bueno yo no soy un escritor profesional ni pretendo serlo, solo me gusta escribir. lo digo porque la "pelea" esta un poco confusa.

yo no le copie a nadie, no he leído una historia de ika, aunque talvez ya exista alguna idea parecida ya que este anime no es nuevo, pero bueno, déjenme sus comentarios como podría mejorar.

por cierto feliz navidad, este fanfiction lo pienso subir en navidad, es como un regalo, es de eso regalos que a nadie le gusta pero sigue siendo un regalo xD. este fanfiction será corto tendr capitulos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
